


Love Me In The Dark

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: soulmate au like midnight sun movie please but without Wednesday not knowing





	Love Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

You moved into town six years ago when you were only 12. That same night you decided to go explore the town to learn more about it. And because of your condition, you could only go out at night and return before the first glimpse of the sun came on the horizon. Within six months, you had developed a routine, and had even met her. Wednesday Addams. So beautiful was she that she had captivated you with the way she seemed to thrive with the moon guiding her way. You seemed to captivate her as well. Her family knew everyone in town, and now seeing one of the newcomers here in front of her, and at this time, was surprising to her. You gave a vibe of mystery and regret, and Wednesday knew she had to be with you, in one form or the other. Now, at the age of 18, both of you had fallen in love with one another, and you knew it was only a matter of time before your father found out about your relationship with Wednesday. He wouldn’t care that she was a girl. He cared about you not being honest with others.

__________________________________

“Why don’t you ever come over during the day, Y/N?”

“Don’t you wish to love me by the moonlight, Wednesday?”

“Yes, but even beauty such as yours should be shown to the world 24/7. It is as endless and timeless as the seasons themselves, Y/N. After all, you are not Hades’ wife, kept away for six months of the year and only shown when spring comes forth. You are my Y/N/N, my reigning moon and star.”

After all this time, Wednesday still made you blush. 

“You’re as smooth as your father, Wednesday.”

“You know as well as I do, I only speak the truth.”

“Oh, mon tout, for now, can’t you be satisfied with loving me only in the dark?”

“Mon amour, if this is what you wish, then very well. Come. My parents have planned a late night feast.”

You went with Wednesday and faltered a bit. You were getting weaker, and there was nothing you could do about it. You were dying. And if Wednesday wanted to see you in the day, then let it be done before you perished. 

_________________________

“Wednesday, I would die for you.”

“And I would die for you, Y/N.”

“I would die for you to see the sunrise and to take a trip during the day. Where would you like us to go, mon tout? Say the word, and we can go now.”

“The sun doesn’t rise for another four hours, Y/N. There is one place I’d like to take you.”

“Then, let us go there now and we can stay there even after the sun has come up.”

And when Wednesday gave you a smile, you knew this would be the best way to go. Right there with her beside you. 

______________________

Wednesday drove you two to a place two hours away. To a place where there was a waterfall. 

“Wednesday, this is beautiful.”

“Once the sun has risen, I’d like to take your hand and jump down this waterfall. How about it, Y/N?”

“I’d love to, Wednesday.”

____________________

While the two of you waited for the sun to rise, the two of you talked about anything and everything. From possibilities to impossibilities. After all, you knew after today, you would no longer be here. Your doctor had given you a few days left to live, and you needed to enjoy your last moments with Wednesday. 

“It’s beautiful, Wednesday.”

“Let’s go and jump now, Y/N. Before we go back home.”

With your remaining strength, you two stood at the top of the waterfall, and you kissed her. You smiled as she took your hand, and you jumped with her. Jumped into a place where you could love her freely with no medical conditions barring you from being with the one you loved. 

_______________

“Y/N, mon amour, I will continue to love you in the dark until I too have joined you.”

With that, Wednesday spread your ashes near that waterfall and continued to read the letters you left behind for her.


End file.
